Yuugi's Worry
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: With pharaoh being upset, Yuugi sits down and tries to think of things to help make Atemu's pain go away. When nothing works, he writes a story. Better than it sounds! R&R For Yaoishoujo


This is something I wrote earlier this week. It is inspired by my worried feelings for my pharaoh(YaoiShoujo). Please don't hate me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou; only the plot of this little one-shot is mine.

Words scribbled on a piece of paper. Blank white paper, dyed with markings of blank ink lay messily at my feet. Tears of frustration are present at the base of my eyes as I desperately search for the right things to say. Kind words, little tokens of advice and short jokes litter my mind, but nothing is ever good enough. Pulling at my hair, my eyes narrow in frustration. I lift my hand above the paper, with pen between my fingers, and I begin again.

_Dear pharaoh: I know things are not going so well. I hope they get better. You know, sometimes-_

"Argh!" I cry out in frustration, ripping the paper from the notebook and sending frilled edges flying. Crumpling it up, the sharp edges of the paper ball bite into my skin. Throwing it over my shoulder, I collapse on my desk. Several anxiety inspired tears seep from my eyes, falling onto the cool desktop. I can not stand this! I have nothing to write, but plenty to say; I just can not put my feelings into words in a stupid letter. Tugging at my hair, I sob some more as I feel strees engulf my stomach. Out of all the things I have to think about, this is just another thing I can add to raise my stress level.

Yet this seems the most important.

Raising my head, my eyes fall onto the picture on my desktop. Your beautiful picture- the one I cherish and showed to everyone before framing it. A small smile comes across my face as I see the photograph. My heart rises in my chest and, before I know it, I begin writing.

I write a story. Like an artist with his brush, I paint the wonderful scene and the events that occur. The hardship of a pure soul, struggling with his problems. The bright wings of an angel as he wraps the conflicted one in his care. I write and write until my eyelids begin to droop. I walk around my room, hoping to awaken. I sit again and write how the conflicted being is having trouble expressing his feelings and worries. The angel, slowly-but-surely guides him down the path to finding the answers being sought.

Halfway through, I realize I am talking about us. You are the conflicted person and I am your angel. Just like the story, I will do everything I can to help you find out what is wrong. I will remain by your side as long as you need me.

I stop writing when my eyes give way to tears. My thoughts focus on you now, and I can not concentrate on my story. Resting my head back down, I cry again; but this time, out of genuine sadness. Why can't you tell me what's wrong, Atemu? Why must you push me away? I know I am a burden to you at times, but do you really want to give up on me? Do you want to leave me? I am destined to be your hikari. My only job is to take care of you. Can't you see that? I want nothing but your happiness. I love you, down to my last heartbeats and shallow breaths in my sleep. You are my pharaoh.

The next day, when the story is complete, I present it to you. I watch intently as you read it. Tears form at the bottom of your beautiful orbs, but you manage to hold them back behind your shaky smile. When you are finished, you put aside the papers and rush toward me. My heart skips a beat as I feel your arms around me, your scent engulfing my nostrils. I, too, want to cry. You overwhelm me with how much I love you.

"Thank you, hikari." You mutter quietly. "Thank you so much." I flush. Shakily, I raise my arms to hug you back.

A few minutes pass. You wipe away your tears, smile and apologize for making a fuss. Kissing my cheek briefly, you say you want to put the story in a safe place, so you grab it and run up the stairs. I watch as you go, a thought crosses my mind: nothing has changed. You're still upset and I still can not help you.

_Owari_!

Okay... I know that is not the best story ever written, but I thought it was cute when I wrote it. Of course, that _was_ before my con and it was around eleven at night. :hehe: So, please don't hate me (especially Atemu)! REVIEW! Ja!


End file.
